


Truth or Dare?

by MadDramaQueen



Series: Adventures in the SortaMalicious MadHouse [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Truth or Dare, and all the randomness that follows, based on Ryan's twitch community
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the Mad King is on vacation, some Vagabonds are dared to sneak into his room and take out one item as proof.<br/>Will they make it out alive??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare?

"Truth or Dare?" 

We were bored. Again. Ryan was away on vacation, and the Mods were having a game night on their own floor. After Joe (Ninja Monkey) was chased out by King after yelling, "WOT IS GAME NIGHT?!" we decided to play a nice, quiet round of Truth or Dare in the living room. It was Cheryl's turn to ask Jess. Jess was busy polishing one of her favorite knives. I think she actually names them all. God knows which one this is...

"Soooo, Jess, Truth or Dare?" Cheryl asks, snacking on her favorite chips. 

"Please. I pick Dare. I'm not scared. Go ahead and do your worst." Jess smirks, holding up her knife to the light to check how shiny it got or something like that. I don't know! She's in her own world with this stuff!

"Okay. Let's see...I dare you to go without weapons and not to go into the weaponry room for the rest of the night."

The rest of us gasped!

Jess looked at Cheryl in horror. "What?! N-no! Absolutely not! I can't do that!"

Cheryl smirked and pulled a cow costume out of a bag. "Well, then. I guess you'll be wearing this when we welcome Ryan back home. How do you feel about being called Edgar for a week?"

Poor Jess stood up and held her knife out between her and the costume. "Don't you bring that thing near me! I..I..GAH! Fine! I'll do it." She stood up and walked to the dining room table. She reluctantly put her knife there and started to walk away. 

"Ah ah ah! All of it!" I scold, knowing that Jess has more on her person. 

Jess huffed and emptied her pockets of all the weapons. Knives, swords, nunchucks and more were piled on top of the table. Things came out of her pockets that shouldn't be able to fit in there. She was like a sadistic, weapon-happy Mary Poppins. Hammerspace at its finest. "There! That's all of them! I expect them all back, in perfect condition when the sun rises." 

I open the door to the weaponry room and toss them all in there. "Would you calm down? They're gonna be just fine. It's just for the rest of the night. You'll be fine." 

Jess sat down and twiddled her fingers. She looked like she wanted to grab something, _anything_ to keep her hands occupied. She quickly pulled out her phone and started to play with that. See? Problem solved. 

After a few seconds, she turned to Joe. "Hey, monkey boy. Truth or dare?" 

Joe peeled a banana and smiled. "Hmm...I think I'm gonna pick Truth."

"Okay. Truth. Are you a real ninja monkey?"

Joe jumped up proudly. "I'm the only ninja monkey! One of a kind, my friend! I'm the like the Tigger of the MadHouse. Wanna hear me sing about it?" 

Jess grabs his shirt and pulls him down to the floor with a thud. "No! No singing! For crying out loud, do not sing. It bad enough we have Omega singing the theme song from House Tourz all the time!" 

"Hey! I have been practicing and I'm super proud of my achievements. Do not judge me!" Omega stuck his tongue out at her.

Then, Joe looked at me. Here we go. "So, Tabby. Truth...or Dare?" 

If I picked truth, I know that he'd ask me some embarrassing question about my life. And I'm not ready to admit some things just yet. So, I kinda had no choice. I brush my fingers through my hair and sighed. "I guess I have to pick Dare."

Joe gave a small, evil chuckle. "This is gonna be fun. I dare you, and 3 other Vagabonds to go into Ryan's room-" 

"WHAT?!" I exclaim. 

"-and steal one item from it, and show it to us as proof." 

Oh. My. God. Go into the Mad King's room? And he wasn't there?? The guy is on vacation! Was Joe crazy?! 

"Joe, that is a death sentence! You can't send her to do that!" Layne exclaimed. 

"Who knows what crazy things Ryan has in his room??" Jo asked, scared for me, as she should be. 

"Joe, you have lost your mind. No one has ever gone in there that wasn't Ryan. I bet the mods haven't been in there. Can't I do something else?!" I look around nervously, but Jess just grinned evilly at me.

"Oh no, Tabby. A dare is a dare. And if you don't, well I guess we're gonna be calling you Edgar. I bet this cow costume would look nice on a sweet kitty kat like yourself." 

My eyes widened. I didn't want to be a cow for a week, but I also didn't want to meet a fate probably worse than death if I got caught. This was a tough choice.

Suddenly, I heard a voice. 

~~ _Yolo, Tabs. Yolo. Just dooooooo iittttttt_ ~~ 

I looked up and saw the Ghost of the MadHouse floating above me, playing on his 3DS. It was our friend, Ghost Ray. He looked relaxed for being dead. He shrugged. "Hey. What's up? So, I couldn't help overhear that you have been asked to basically go on a mission that could kill you. I say, just go for it." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. It'll be fun. And if you die, you'll join me in the afterlife and play video games all the time. Either way, you're gonna spend time with a cool guy. But, let's admit. I'm cooler. It's a win/win."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Well, I have always wondered what Ryan has in his room. Is it normal? Is it crazy? Does he have weapons? Does he have normal clothes?"

"Yes. Don't...ask how I know that. Welp. I'm out. Good luck! See ya!" And Ghost Ray vanished. 

I slowly stood up and picked my crew. Cheryl, Fallz, and Joe would aid me in my quest. The others gave us hugs and wished us luck as we slowly made our way up the stairs. 

Omega chuckled and turned to Jess. "Hey, I know you can't use weapons, but wanna help me do something fun? I've just had a great idea."

\------------------------------------

We quietly go upstairs to the main hall. And there it was, in all its glory: the door to Ryan's room. The mods made a cute poster that hung on the front saying, "I <3 the Mods!" And his name was on the top of the door. 

**MAD KING RYAN'S ROOM: DO NOT ENTER.**

I started shaking in fear. We live with this guy, yet I'm scared of what the hell he's gonna do to me if we get caught. Of course, the first step is trying to get into the room. And since I didn't pick Omega to join me, we didn't have an expert lock picker! 

"Okay, guys. I have no idea how we're gonna get inside." I admit, trying to get out of this crazy dare. 

Joe just smirked and pushed me out of the way. "Step aside and let the master take care of this." He took out a pin and started to pick the lock. 

"Should we really be doing this? I mean, it's just a cow costume, Tabby. Just wear it for the week." Fallz shrugged. 

I shook my head. "Absolutely not! I can't play Just Dance in that thing! I have a competition later this week; are you nuts??" 

Joe just chuckled. "I would pay to see a dancing cow. And so would all of YouTube..."

"I swear to God, Joe-"

*CLICK!*

"Done. Who's going in?" Joe slowly started to push the door open and I stopped him. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! The hell are you doing?! We can't just go in there without a game plan! Remember when we did this to Lotti's room?" I whisper. 

"That was not fun." Cheryl shuddered. 

"Exactly. We need to go in there with a game plan. What are we going to take?"

"A pencil. Easy!" Lotti said. 

"No. That's too simple. My room has pencils!" 

"A Diet Coke can?" Cheryl suggested. 

"Nah. They'll think we got it from the kitchen. Come on, guys! It has to be something we can only get from Ryan's room. Something we can only get from there, and nowhere else." I think out loud. 

After a few seconds of thinking, the Ninja Monkey spoke. "His crown. We take his crown. You can't get that anywhere else..."

"No. No! Absolutely not!" I say in shock. There's going too far, and then there's going _too far._ The Mad King's crown is made from the 'bones of his enemies,' cracked from a reason he hasn't told us yet and wields a power unimaginable! It was Ryan's prized possession. I bet that thing is under lock and key. 

"It's the only thing that makes sense. And everyone would be so shocked that we were able to do this. Don't you want to prove to me that you can pull this off? I'm the one that dared you, after all. Come on, TabiKat." Joe smirked.

He was right. It was a dare and I can't go back on it. But, damn it! I wish we could take something else. "All right, fine! I guess we can take the crown. But, if it kills us on contact, I'm haunting the hell out of you in the afterlife." 

Next step, getting into the room. 

Cheryl put her hand on the door and started feeling around. "Well, it's not a portal to hell. The door isn't hot like the room is on fire. Lotti is gonna be disappointed."

"What do you mean?" Fallz asked. 

"She has this list of theories of what Ryan's room is like." Cheryl shrugged. "Portal to hell was one of them." 

"Okay. I know he's on holiday, but we have to hurry. I have this nagging feeling he can show up at any second. Someone just go in already!" I exclaim. 

Just then, I felt a shove as I got pushed into the door, it opened, and I fell into Ryan's room. I'm getting a sense of deja-vu. 

"Damn it, Joe! Again?!" 

He just smiled at me. "Well, I dared you. You go in first." 

I slowly stood up. Well, I'm still alive. I looked around and saw a very simple looking room. A TV, king-sized bed, dressers, video game and book shelf, a closet and all the other normal things you'd see in a bedroom. I'm surprised! 

"Oh, my God...Guys, it's actually normal in here!" I say in awe. 

The others slowly walk in behind me (Joe jumping and climbing on the walls, because why not?) and also react the same way. How does such a crazy person have an ordinary room like this?

Cheryl looked around and saw a flower crown on his chair. She giggled as she picked it up. "Hey, guys. Look. You think we can bring this out for the others?" She put it on her head. 

Fallz laughed. "Wow, Cheryl. You look so cute! Oh, wow! Look at this!" She went to the bookcase and pulled out an odd-looking book. " 'Go The F*** To Sleep.' Oh, I remember this! He read this to us one night when we all were up playing Overwatch for hours on end." 

Cheryl put the flower crown back as she started laughing again. "Yeah, that was too funny! He really knows how to read a good bedtime story. That was one of his best." 

I slowly start to relax as I walk around the room. What did I have to be afraid of? He was only playing the part of a mad man. Silly me! I stop at his computer desk and see a Diet Coke can next to the computer mouse. "Of course he'd leave one of these in here. The man lives on this stuff!" 

Joe gasped as he picked up a controller. It looked it belonged to a remote controlled car or something. "Well, well, well. Let's see what this does."

"Hey, Joe? Let's not mess with that. We don't know what it controls! It could be a trap or something!" I warned. 

Joe just rolls his eyes. He's too excited already; I can't stop him. He turns the controller on and starts moving the controls around. A small RC Copter starts hovering in the air. "Whoa! Who knew Ryan had one of these?? This is awesome!" 

"Ryan has toys? That's so cool!" Cheryl smiles. 

Joe made the copter go forwards and backwards, up and down, around and around. He was having so much fun with it, that he didn't really watch where the copter was going. The copter smashed against the wall, which made a secret button appear next to his bed. 

"Okay. I think that's enough. Guys, we have to get out of h- JOE, NO!!" I yell as Joe went to push the button. The guy knows no fear, I swear. Cheryl tackled him to the ground, but it was too late. The room started to change...

\--------------------

The bed folded up into the wall as the walls with happy pictures and posters changed into walls filled with papers of plans and blueprints. The table that had nice flowers and books on it flipped into a science station, filled with beakers, test tubes and liquids of every color and hue. Ryan the Science Guy over here...

A giant screen tv took the place of the smaller one, with a control panel at the bottom of it. So many buttons and other knobs to press. I think we might have to hold Joe down. Everywhere you looked, quotes involving murder and chaos could be seen written on the walls in red. Hopefully red marker. But, we all know what it really is. Oh, God.

Right in the center of that room, a podium. And on that podium was the crown. The Mad King's crown. 

We have just ended up in the Mad King's lair. 

"Joe! Damn it! What did you do?? I didn't want to see this!" I exclaim, looking around. We need get the hell out of here. 

"I don't want this. I don't like this. Get me out of here." Cheryl's eyes widened with every new thing she saw. We all loved the Mad King, but being in his room of planning was the last thing we needed right now. 

"I was curious! It's not my fault!" Joe yelled. "I'm sorry, all right? This is really bad. We have to go." 

Just then, we heard a door slam. 

~~What's the hurry? You can't leave yet. The fun is just beginning, my friends. No way in, no way out. Welcome to your end.~~

A very sinister chuckle could be heard afterwards, echoing throughout the room. Unfortunately, this sent me into a giggle fest which made Cheryl look at the others in horror. 

"Oh, no. Ohhh...no. It's Ryan. He's back."

"What?! How do you know that??" Fallz asked, frantically trying to find an exit.

"I know Tabby well. She only giggles like that when the Mad King laughs. We are dead, you guys. DEAD." 

~~Hello there, Cheryl, my dear. Might I ask what you and your friends are doing in my lair? I do admit that I love visitors, but this was most unexpected.~~ 

Cheryl gasped in horror as Ryan said her name. It was fun to hear, but not in this case. "R-Ryan! Where are you?? Why are you back so soon? We-we weren't doing anything wrong! Honest!" 

"This was a total accident, Ryan!" The giggling has stopped. I'm just trying to keep us alive at this point. 

~~Ah, I see Tabby is here, too. Let's see...Who else has joined the party? I see the ever so vigilant Ninja Monkey is here. And Fallz! Tsk, tsk, tsk. I'm surprised at you. You're not even at Vagabond status, yet you're already putting yourself out there. I admire you for that. But, you will not be spared.~~ 

Fallz gasped. Not be spared? What could that mean?! 

"All right, Ryan. Enough is enough now. Show yourself and let us out! We're not afraid of you!" I step in front, trying to be brave. I could kinda see Fallz moving around behind me. What is she doing?

I didn't have time to think about that when I heard that maniacal laugh again. Welp. I'm down for the count as I start giggling again. Something about that laugh just makes me giggle. It's so cool! Terrifying, but cool!

~~Well you will be, my sweet. You all will be. You have trespassed. And all trespassers will pay, Vagabond or not.~~

Everyone, minus Fallz (who was doing God knows what behind us) were huddled together in fear. Again, we love the guy. Except when we're on the receiving end of his madness. 

~~Heh, heh, heh. I wonder what I shall do to you all first. There are just so many options when it comes to these sorts of things. Decisions, decisions...~ 

"You won't be doing anything! Because I have the thing that gives you your power!" I slowly turned around to see Fallz holding the Mad King's crown. Oh, God. She's dead. Dead. Not from touching it instantly, but from holding it alone. Fingerprints, man! Fingerprints! 

"Fallz, no! Put that down! You don't know what it does!" I yelled. 

"Someone has to stop this madness!" She shrugged and held it up. 

~~My, my, Fallz. You are a brave one. But, too brave for your own good. Put the crown down. NOW.~~

"No! We need this crown and it'll only be for just a second. And it could be the only thing to get us out of here, now leave us alone, Ryan!" 

~~How about if I go in there and take it for myself? Actually, I'll just do this.~~

Suddenly, we could see Fallz' hands start to pull towards the doors. It's almost like...the crown was being summoned! And we knew that Ryan had the power to do this. 

"Guys! Pull!" I ran behind Fallz and tried to pull her back from the force, soon being joined by Cheryl and Joe. But, we were not strong enough against the powers of the Mad King. We pulled as hard and as much as we could, but we all suddenly flew to the door and landed with a THUD. Almost falling on top of each other. The door opened and it wasn't Ryan. It was Omega, with Jess standing behind him holding a rather large magnet. 

"Omega! What the hell?!" I exclaimed, getting myself and the others up from the floor. 

They both came in the room, and started cracking up. "Oh, my God! That was too funny!" Omega doubled over and pointed at us. "You guys were so freaked out. I have never done the Mad King voice for that long, but man, was that perfect!"

My jaw dropped. I was giggling over a laugh that didn't even belong to Ryan?! But-but, it sounded so real! So cool! I am so embarrassed...

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Omega." Fallz said, still holding the crown. 

"Dude! That was insane! You really know how to sound like Ryan. The others were so scared." Joe smirked. Cheryl and I hit him on the shoulders.

"Oh, shut up! You were scared, too!" Cheryl scolds. 

"I didn't know you could have so much fun without weapons! Thanks, Omega." Jess smiled. It was a normal smile! But, if I've learned anything from today, it's don't trust anything normal in the MadHouse. 

"I can't believe you actually got the crown. And we're standing in the Mad King's lair. I didn't expect this happening tonight." Omega said, looking around. He wasn't really scared. Just in total awe that he's just impersonated the man who owns this. 

"Well, since we have the damn thing, let's show this to everyone else and-"

"Uh, guys? Help!" Fallz felt another force pulling her, but this time, the crown just flew out of her hands. And it landed in the hands of someone else. 

"Hello, there~" 

"O-Omega?" Fallz asked, with worry in her voice. "That was you again, right?"

Omega just shook his head and pointed behind us. "Guess who's back, guys?" 

We slowly turn to the doors, and yep. Ryan was back. He was holding the crown in one hand and a suitcase in the other. 

"Welcome back, Ryan! Great to see you!" I give him a hug, along with Cheryl, Fallz and Jess. 

"Might I ask what this little gathering is about? I don't remember giving permission to hold a party in here." Ryan smirked, walked into the room, and pressed the button on the wall. The room slowly turned back to its normal state. Thank GOD. 

I chuckled nervously. "Heh, heh. Uhh...funny story, actually. I bet it can wait until tomorrow, though."

"But, I'd like to hear it now. There has to be a reason why you're all in my room and why Fallz was holding my crown." Ryan patted Fallz on the head. "You're so brave to be the first one other than myself to wield my crown, but I can assure you, you didn't gain superpowers from it." 

"Aw, man! I was about to try to touch it just for that reason alone." Joe muttered. 

"You already have powers. You're a ninja monkey, remember?" I rolled my eyes at him. 

"Oh, yeah. I'm already pretty awesome, aren't I?" Joe stands proudly as Cheryl slaps him on the shoulder again. 

"I'm still waiting for this story." Ryan says, putting his suitcase on the bed. 

"Well, Tabby? Tell the story." Joe smirked. Of course he'd leave me to tell it. 

"Damn it, Joe! This was your- All right, fine. So, we were playing Truth or Dare and I was dared, by _this guy_ -" I shove Joe and he falls on the bed and quickly jumps back up. "I was dared to go into your room and bring back something as proof that we were there. We decided the best proof would be your crown. So, we explored this part of the room, found some things we shouldn't have, and ended up in your version of hell." I explained. 

"Then, Omega pretended to be you, scared the shit out of us, and Fallz picked up the crown to defend herself." Cheryl continued. 

"Pretended to be me? I'm afraid I don't know what that means. Mind demonstrating, Omega?" Ryan turned to him as Omega cleared his throat. Oh, here it comes. 

"Fear me, mortals, for I am the Mad King. All will kneel before me!" And he let out another maniacal laugh at the end. I started giggling as Ryan looked at me confused. 

"Uh, is she okay?"

Cheryl chuckled and nodded her head. "Oh, she's fine. This is just how she shows how much she loves your evil ways and thinks its the coolest thing ever." 

Omega chuckled. "I've been practicing. What do you think, Ryan?"

"I am impressed, Omega. You've captured me so well, but I think you have my laugh a little downplayed. It's more like this: MUHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!" Ryan demonstrated, throwing his head back in evil glee. 

I'm on the floor at this point, giggling and looking at Ryan in awe. "This has to be the best game of Truth or Dare ever! Oh, my God!" 

Ryan helped me up and smirked. "Come now. We have to show the others of your victory. You have bested me and managed to get my crown, after all." He gave me the crown to hold. It felt heavy, but you can feel the power it holds and it's an amazing feeling. Wow...

"Hey, Fallz? Truth or Dare?" I ask as we head down the stairs to the circle of Vagabonds. We almost couldn't hear each other as the others cheered and ran to greet Ryan. We were so happy he came back. The MadHouse almost felt normal again.

"Dare. Nothing can top what we've just been through." Fallz sighed. I smirk and give her a certain costume to wear. 

"I dare you to wear this for a week. Have fun, Edgar!" I laughed. 

"Damn it, Tabitha!"


End file.
